PRMS Project Summary The Sidney Kimmel Cancer Center?s (SKCC) Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) oversees and provides independent, peer review of the scientific merit, priority, value, and progress of all cancer clinical studies conducted at Thomas Jefferson University (TJU). The SKCC Protocol Review Committee (PRC), appointed by the SKCC Director and administratively supported by the SKCC Clinical Research Organization (CRO), has the ultimate authority and charge to carry out this mandate. The primary responsibility of the PRC is to ensure that all cancer research studies involving human subjects conducted at SKCC are scientifically and statistically sound, appropriately designed, feasible for completion, contribute added value to the SKCC mission, and monitored regularly for accrual and scientific progress. In addition, PRC serves to promote and prioritize investigator-initiated clinical research that aligns to SKCC Program priorities and/or research that addresses catchment area needs. In the context of the PRC, a cancer clinical study is defined as a formal research plan with a hypothesis and specific aims intended to evaluate an untested, unproven, or unknown regimen or procedure for the screening, diagnosis, staging, treatment, support, outcome, prevention, control, or characterization of human subjects regarding cancer. To that end, the PRC serves to: 1) Ensure the efficiency and quality of the review processes for cancer clinical research protocols; 2) Prioritize SKCC- developed clinical trials; and 3) Evaluate the progress and scientific impact of ongoing clinical trials. In the last three years, the PRC has provided the mission-critical, scientific review of 246 new clinical research studies and monitored the accrual and scientific progress of all open trials.